La república del cielo
by belyra
Summary: El solsticio de verano esta cerca, ¿que pasara ese día?, se encontrarán por fin Will y Lyra, ¿qué nuevas aventuras los esperan? Lyra sera gravemente herida, ¿podrá Will salvarla y no olvidar todo el amor que siente por ella?


**Capitulo 1**

Un murmullo en medio de la oscuridad, un rostro, un recuerdo, un beso.

_Will, Will, Will…

Lyra se despertó llorando de nuevo, aquel sueño ya era rutina, corría en medio de ese laberinto de símbolos, tratando de alcanzar ese rostro tan amado y lejano. Los símbolos del aletiómetro que antes comprendía a la perfección ahora eran como un laberinto. La herida que su corazón atesoraba era muy dolorosa y la atormentaba todas las noches y los días, no podía acostumbrarse a ella.

_ ¿Pan?

_Aquí estoy_ Pantalaimon seco sus lagrimas con su espeso pelaje, el también extrañaba a Kirjava, su dolor era el de Lyra y el de Lyra suyo.

Amanecía, Lyra se irguió, se lavo la cara y se preparo para ir a su colegio, St. Sofía.

Sta. Sofía era más grande que el Jordan, había cuatro edificios de cinco pisos, 10 salones en cada piso, Lyra se perdía muy frecuentemente, sus clases la hacían desplazarse por todo el colegio.

Tenía muchos amigos pero ninguno sabia la verdad sobre ella, porque aun engañar y mentir era para ella tan fácil como respirar, pero gracias a Will no lo hacía por satisfacción; con tantos amigos Lyra generaba suficiente polvo para la abertura de los muertos, así cumplía su promesa con el ángel Xaphania.

Se encamino a su colegio caminando por que quedaba a unas cuantas calles de su apartamento, muchos hombres le había ofrecido grandes y lujosas casas si vivía con ellos pero ella rechazo todas y cada una de las ofertas. Además aun estaba muy jovencita para casarse o vivir con alguien, muchas personas influyentes le decían que tenía un parecido a su madre sorprendente, que era aun más bella que ella e igual o más inteligente y le ofrecían numerosos empleos aun antes de haber terminado sus estudios, pero al igual que los infinitos hombres que querían tener alguna relación amorosa con ella, los rechazaba, aceptaba los halagos, los regalos, pero no correspondía a nadie, su corazón gritaba de dolor cada vez que pensaba lo feliz que podría llegar a ser con Will a su lado, pero no se permitía pensar mucho en eso, lo había prometido. Pero a pesar de ello no podía dejar de pensar en él a todas horas, revivir en su imaginación todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, anhelar su voz, sus manos, su amor.

Una pequeña llovizna la despertó de sus pensamientos, corrió la última calle cubriéndose con un libro.

Llego con los cabellos alborotados, como siempre la esperaban numerosos jóvenes, a los cuales ignoro con la acostumbrada habitualidad.

Esa semana había estado especialmente nerviosa. Se acercaba el solsticio de verano, era la próxima semana, ya tenía comprados los boletos en zepelín para ir a Oxford, y esperaba que llegara el día lo antes posible. Los años anteriores había sentido la presencia de Will cerca de su corazón, la hora se le hizo insuficiente, y rompió a llorar a lagrima viva cuando termino, lo curioso fue que al mismo tiempo que lloraba sintió en su corazón tristeza de otra persona y identifico de inmediato… era de Will, casi era capaz de escullar un leve murmullo de sentimientos!! Y durante la hora anterior sintió tanto amor que sintió que el corazón estallaría. Esa pequeña hora, ese amor que sabía que Will sentía por ella, era lo que lograba que sobreviviera con compostura el resto del año.

Llego un poco distraída a su primera clase aun pensando en lo que podría pasar en el solsticio de verano, llego con tiempo justo pues justo después de ella entro el maestro. Odiaba esa clase, se trataba de todo lo relacionado con geografía, y como el tema era el norte y los osos se sabía por experiencia casi todo. El maestro se puso a hablar sobre que cazaban los osos, su política y como el rey actual se había ganado su trono, la mitad de lo que decía estaba incompleto pero no decía nada. Así que empezó a fantasear recordando aquel día en el mundo de los mulefa, cuando Will y ella se dieron su primer beso, ese era uno de sus mejores recuerdos, su favorito para fantasear porque le ponía de buen humor. Ese era su estado cuando le sobresalto la voz del maestro.

_Señorita Belacqua, podría mencionarme cómo fue que el actual rey de los osos subió al trono…_

_Venció al rey Iofur Raknison, gracias a mi ayuda, lo mato arrancándole la quijada y se comió su corazón, todo lo que esta "enseñando" esta mal, debería informarse antes de dar clases_ dijo con naturalidad, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello, no debió de haberlo dicho, podría delatarse, pero así, aturdida como estaba, pensando en Will había respondido la verdad, lo cual era peligroso.

_ ¿Y como se supone, señorita Belacqua ayudo usted a un oso del polo a subir al trono en Svalbard?

_No, no lo hice, lo lamento _ respondió con humildad intentando corregir el error que había hecho, no podían saber la verdad, no quería que la supieran, era su pasado, su única posesión más valiosa, a parte del aletiómetro.

_Por supuesto, una muchachita como usted no tendría el valor para hacer algo así, son debiluchas, flojas, tontas, no tienen fuerza para enfrentar problemas, le tienen miedo a casi todo. No puedo ni puede haber hecho nada, ni con los osos del polo, ni con nada extraordinario. Usted no es más que una chiquilla malcriada y altanera con mucha atención. No sabe de lo que habla así que más le valdría engraparse la lengua para que no ande por ahí diciendo blasfemias, porque seguro que no sabe mentir. Usted no es nadie

Lyra estaba que echaba chispas, estaba completamente enfurecida, todo ese discurso era un completo insulto hacia ella, ¿Qué Lyra lenguadeplata no tenía valor? ¿Qué era debilucha? ¿Qué le daba miedo todo? ¿Qué no había hecho nada extraordinario? ¿Qué no sabía mentir?

_Eso es toda una mentira, usted no tiene idea de todo lo que he hecho, si lo supiera se no se atrevería a hablarme de esa manera, me respetaría por todo lo que he y puedo hacer.

No había podido contenerse, aunque lo había dicho con mucha calma, el efecto fue tal y como si lo hubiese gritado, ya sabía Lyra que era un maestro sensible y exagerado, y el hecho de que ella supiera más que él lo enfurecía, y eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

_ ¡Usted muchacha insolente, vete a la dirección! ¡Esta castigada toda la semana que viene!

_ ¡Noo, tengo que ir a Oxford, ya tengo los boletos!_ no podía estar castigada, tenía que ir al jardín botánico.

_Lo siento jovencita, usted se lo ganó_ se veía enfurecido.


End file.
